Crimson Battlefield
by Tech1
Summary: 02,3,4,1 join preventers hq, They recieve a unidentified distress call but 05 is captuted. must read, Chap.3 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Crimson Battlefield

The characters have code names during missions so I'll list them. Agent Dragon-Wufei Chang. Agent Stone-Heero Yuy. Agent Black-Duo Maxwell. Agent Moon-Quatre Winner. And Agent Spike-Trowa Barton. OK cool oh BTW I don't own gundam BUT I WANT TOOOOOOOO..*Regains composure* ok in w/ the fic

This year in A.C. 199 the Earth and the Space Colonies are at peace. The gundam pilots are all preventers, and everyone is at peace.But, a new menace is beginning, and no one even knows it yet.

This is the story that changed the five gundam pilots lives, Forever.

***

"Trowa you're cheating!" 

"No, I'm not!"

"Trowa you are cheating...."

"Whatever Heero."

Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy, and Trowa Barton(Trident Bloom). Pilots 04, 01,and 03 were playing a game of RISK at the preventers HQ. They were new members.

Suddenly the lights turned red and a loud siren came over the speakers "Agents, Black, Spike, Stone, and Moon please report to area 2 sector 4 and meet up with Agent Dragon for your mission. That will be all."

"Do they really need a red alert for that?" Quatre asked.

The three pilots met up with Wufei and listened in on the mission.

"We received a unidentified distress call from someone around area 35 which is here." Wufei used a stick it point at a area on the large map behind him, "We must be on full alert while there, for it could be a trap."

"But, maybe we should send a Whyrm *A robotic bird-like spy* to check it out before we go." suggested Quatre.

"No time Moon." replied Wufei.

"I wish Deathscyth Hell was here...." Duo mumbled.

"Too bad Agent Black, Suit up and meet back here in 10 minuets Clear!?"

"Sir!" everyone saluted and headed off. Wufei was a higher ranked general and Duo Heero, and Trowa had to salute him, Quatre was the lowest ranked and had to salute all four of them.

"OK guys we'll be using 44 Magnums so go to weapon room 6, you will be needing two of them, you will need 6 grenades, and then 1 cloaker" Duo informed everyone.

They walked into the room, there were 44 Magnums all over the walls, and boxes of bullets, and strings of bullets. There were steel cases of grenades already hooked onto belts. Then there was a glass case of preventer HQ's most advanced device, the cloakers, the device to make the user invisible.

"Let's get crankin'" Duo said.

"Do we have a choice?" Quatre asked sarcastically.

***

"It took you long enough, If you want to have a high rank you need to assemble faster!" Wufei yelled at the 4 pilots who were 30 seconds late.

"Sorry Wufei, we couldn't find the fourth string of grenades...."

"Pathetic, OK Stone, Black, and I will be taking the motorcycles, Moon and Spike will be taking the jeeps, any questions before we head out?"

"What if it is a trap?" Duo asked.

"Then we take them out like we always do, oh yeah one more thing, Moon you will be taking care of any medical or casualty problems, Head Out!"

(Everyone was dressed in black boots past their ankles, baggy camo pants, Spandex long sleeved Shirt, loose vest, tight black gloves, green night vision/ targeting goggles, their faces were covered in green, black, and brown facepaint, and they had cammo helmets.)

The five had caught up to the signal but nothing was there.

"Where are they?" Duo asked.

"........Look Out Wufei!" Heero yelled as 2 mobile suits cut infront of Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre.

"What the @!#*" Wufei demanded "All MS'S were destroyed four years ago wern't they?!" One MS turned to Wufei, "Our leader demands your presence at the Orbiting Battleship, Haley...." Wufei pulled out a grenade threw it at them and speeded off through the thick brush. Wufei was speeding off for 2 minuets when he had a idea.

Wufei flipped open his Radio and called the others,

"Hey! listen up! I'll be needing reinforcem-" A mobile suit knocked him off of his motorcycle and he fell unconscious.

***

"I'll be needing reinforcem-" 

"Wufei!" Duo yelled into his radio, he got no reply,

"Wufei!!!. Guys we need to go! Head out! Follow his radio signal!" Duo Commanded 

Duo was second in command after Wufei, so everyone had to listen to him.

"Were coming Wufei!"

To Be Continued...

Disclaimer again : I DONT OWN GUNDAM WING WAAAAAAAAAA!!*blushes* oh what was I doing again? *Has a blonde moment* oh yeah, I don't have any money so don't sue me!! PLEASE!!! OK chapter two will be up in maybe a week or so C'Ya

Wufei's notes

Wufei: I would never loose to one MS !!!

Just shut up Woofie-chan

Wufei: Onna.....

Ill onna you! *Chases Wufei around with a 2 by 4*

Duo: Latter!

*CRASH* ITAI!!! *THWAPP* KISAMAAAAA!!!!*CRUNCH*SHIMATTAAA!!! *SNAP* OWWWWWIEEEE!!!!!!!!

Wufei: She's so cruel to me....OWWIE!!! *BAM CRASH SNAP* KISAMAAA!!


	2. Search Begins

Crimson Battlefield 

I don't own them, but if someone wanted to be reeeeeeely nice they could buy it for me?! Darn...

'What a headache'

'Your in trouble....'

'I am?'

'You've been captured'

'Who are you?!'

'A little voice in the back of your head, a face that you hold inside, a face that laughs every time you cry, a face that pulls you down every time you fly, and watches everything'

'Was that called for?'

'No...I guess not..'

'Am I going insane?'

'Afraid so.'

'@*?!'

'Now you need to wake up *Snap*'

"Ugh.......kisama....."

"Get up prisoner *Thump*"

"Shimatta! What was that for!?"

"Your a prisoner on the Orbiting Battleship Haley And there will be no more questions asked by you!"

"Injustice! I will not be told what to do by the likes of you!"

"Oh, really!" The guard walked over to Wufei, who was shackled, and kicked him in the stomach, Wufei leaned forward and held his stomach, the guard then grabbed him by the back of his hair, lifted his chin away from his chest and kneed him in the face with a sickening crunch. The blood began to flow freely onto the steel floor.

"Ahhh!" Wufei grasped his face and tried not to cry when the guard continued to beat on him.

***

"Any luck Heero?"

"All I know is that he's been taken into space...."

"Let's see his location...B4111.56 yea he's in space, good job Heero." *he clicked on his radio* "Moon and Spike what have ya' found?" asked Duo.

"*Blip* We found his motorcycle totaled, with some blood on the ground by it, and we found ms tracks covered in ashes proving they took off. Over." Trowa informed them

"Good job, take a few pics and be back at preventers HQ in 15 minutes Head Out!"

I know it's short but I wrote it in 20 mins! Sorry but my next chapter will be up in a day or two, BYE 

Wufei's notes

Wu-Injustice, onna why do you hurt me?!

It means I love you wuffie-chan

Wu- Don't call me that,

*SNAP* Holding a fly swatter* CONTROL YOURSELF!!!

Duo-Latter!

Wu-ONNA!  
*SNAP CURNCH *

wu-WAAAAA HAHA OWIEEEEE!!!!!

PLEAZE R+R

~*TECH*~


	3. 1 down 39 to go

Crimson Battlefield 

Disclaimer- still don't own it.......dang! B.T.W I'm only 12 so I can't use bad words yet but when I hit 13 BOOOOYAAAAA!!!! 

Duo: *sweatdrop* Just start the fic.

Oh btw, There is a character death in this chapter, so look out!

"Sir, 05 has been taken into captivity."

"Very well, good job."

//Master Quatre, please forgive me, but this is mandatory, I have to do this....to keep you safe....//

***

Heero is filling Duo in on what he hacked onto.

"Heero what did you find out!?" A agitated Duo asked. (Tech: can Duo even _be_ agitated?)

"Wufei has been taken in by a organization called OC, Operation Comet, I never even heard of them."

"What else?!"

"..........Quatre?....."

"Huh..., yes Heero?"

"Several of the magunacs, including Rashid, are working for them."

"What!, Rashid wouldn't allow one of my friends to be capured!, h-he just wouldn't t-turn on m-me, doesn't h-he care about m-me anymore!" Quatre broke down and began to cry.

"...."

"Little one calm down, we are not entirely sure of this yet." added Trowa.

"Yea, lets keep our thought on Wufei, You guys know he would do the same for us, even if he doesn't show it!" Duo shouted.

"......"

"........."

"............."

"................."

"You guys really wouldn't ditch on me would you?"

"Of course not." said Trowa.

"I'll come." Heero said.

"Forget Wufei, He can save himself." Growled Quatre, whose eyes were glowing a dark purple.

"Uh....Quatre are you feeling ok?" Duo asked.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!.....of course Duo." Quatre replied, eyes turning normal again.

"O-k.... Heero can I talk to you for a moment?" 

"Yeah." replied Heero walking with Duo to another room.

"Heero I think Quatre is turning zero again."

"Yeah, his eyes show it, Let's be on lookout."

"Good plan, Heero. Let's head back out now."

***

"What have you done to him you fool!"

"I am rebelling!"

"That's bull sh*t soldier!"

"Fine!, believe what you will!"

"All right then, I will, GUARDS! take him away for injuring a captive!"

"Wha-what!?, how dare you! See if I shall assist you ever again!"

"Oh, guards, arrange a execution for Mr.Auda, if you will."

"Yes Madam!"

"You won't get away with this! The Magunacs are one! We Look Out For Each Other!!!"

"See what good that does you when _all_ you Magunacs are dead, including your leaders, Rashid, and Gundam pilot 04, Quatre Winner."

"How dare you threaten Master Quatre!"

"Heh, take him away...."

***

"You guys ready?" Quatre asked the other pilots, who are all using magunac mobile suits, including him.

"Where's the fire button again Q-man?"

"Ugh, to your left Duo...."

"Got it!"

"Duo, you have the memory of a goldfish...." Heero commented.

"I kn-, Hey you will not speak to your officer like that soldier!, heh, I always wanted to say that...."

"*sigh*, I'm sorry sir...." Heero replied with gritted teeth.

"Your forgiven, Ok set your destination to, B4111.56 and hurry! We're gettin our leader back!"

"Yeah!" all the others replied.

***

"Ready!, Aim!, Fire!" a officer yelled at three people executing Auda. *Gunshots*

"I-I am so-sorry m-mas-master Quatre, I-I failed." Were Auda's last words as he passed away.

***

WuFei's notes

UGH! that has to be my shortest chapter yet!

Quatre: AUDA! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Q- it was just in my story he's still alive.

Quatre: OK! 

Still a short chapter ARGH!! *bangs head on a steel door*

Quatre: Wufei, STOP HER!

Wufei: No if she wants to bang her head on a wall that's fine with me,

Quatre: *thinks* you know, this could suddenly go Yaoi,

Wufei: Uh, Tech stop that, this means the next chapter will be better!

OK who wants sunday's?

All: I DO!!!!

Duo:*Eating a sunday* *Mumpf* latter!!

~*TECH*~


End file.
